gfaqsfeafandomcom-20200213-history
Outsiders
Outsiders is a CYOA written by AlmostDoug. Synopsis You started off as Adena, daughter of King Robin and Lucina of Plegia. Walking into a town, you noticed a fight going down between some weak guardsmen and two white-haired men, Guillame and Jean. You helped them, but quickly found Guillame to be insane, and a murderer, though Jean swore (over dinner) that Guillame only attacked unprovoked when a person seemed evil. The guard captain, Vallioron, approached during the meal, but instead of attacking you, he offered a job. Kill off some bandits near the town, and he would pardon your crimes, since you were considered an accomplice in the murder of the guards earlier. Agreeing, the three of you ventured out in the morning, and came across a small group from the bandits you were hired to kill. A myrmidon, Riki, was having three Risen attack a sentient Risen who had decided to abandon the group. After killing the three Risen and subduing Riki, you recruited her and the Risen, who you named Hei'yu. In the morning, you all assaulted the bandit camp, which was actually a stone structure built into the mountain. You killed all the Risen and bandits inside, except their leader, who turned out to not care that you killed her comrades, and be a lesbian named Alessandra. You sent word to Vallioron in the morning that the bandits were dead, and received the rewards. You all decided to stay at the mountain home for the time being, and Jean (with some help) got to work building a wagon. After a few days, you all decide to go buy a horse in town for the wagon, but Vallioron shows up suddenly, claiming he has a message... POV switch to Natalia, daughter of Owain and Nah. You walk into Castle Plegia to meet with King Robin, and he greets you like an old friend. You take up his offer to search for his missing daughter, and he supplies you with quality weaponry and an ally, a killer named Annette. Leaving the castle, you meet Jackson, an opium addict who follows you after Annette kills his dealer. On your way to the next town to the north, you run across a bard named Darius being attacked by bandits. After fighting them off, he joins you (seemingly only because he finds you and Annette attractive). In town, Jackson ends up taking one of the bullions the king gave you to a fighting ring, which you end up participating in with Darius. You talk to the war monk healing combatants there, and he joins you after taking interest in the group. After leaving the town, you head north, and find a Taguel, Orlone, amongst piles of bodies that turned out to be bandits. He attacked you, thinking all of you to be more bandits, but your lineage convinced him otherwise. He was injured fighting you though, and fainted. You brought him into town, and went to a pub with Darius. Darius quickly found a lead on Adena, but the guardsmen came after him, because he apparently pissed off the captain's daughter, and threatened a man to get you a seat at the bar. You helped fight the guards off and escape the city, but now you're making plans to take revenge on the guard captain and his daughter for Darius... Characters Gonna Leave this for Doug... He can probally sum up the other plot details not in the recap I copied from... Category:CYOAs